


Spacing Out

by charrmander



Series: Spacing Out [1]
Category: Spacing Out - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Some angst, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charrmander/pseuds/charrmander
Summary: Tim Malova is an aspiring writer and blogger, who lives on his own. And he likes it that way. Then, suddenly, Tim  finds himself not so alone when a pod from the future crash lands in his backyard. At least he has something to write about?





	

Day 1

 

     Tim screamed and dropped to the floor.

     A loud crash shook his house and the turkey he had been carving fell off the counter, the plate smashing into pieces next to him. After the noise settled down, he stood, breathing heavily. Tim glanced out the window and forced himself to do a double take. A large, spherical object was sitting in his backyard, smoke billowing out of it. The brunette raced outside.

     A section of the sphere opened, and a figure threw itself out of it and onto the grass, their clothes burning. Tim screamed again, and ran to get his fire extinguisher. He returned and doused the body and the orb until the flames disappeared. The unconscious person looked like they had been ripped straight out of a sci-fi novel. His blue skin was charred, and there were freckles all over him, like someone had just taken a paint brush and flicked white paint on him. Tim was amazed, but he focused instead on getting him inside so that he could try and help him. The man, or alien, Tim had no idea, was a bit taller than him, and certainly more muscular, so lifting him up and dragging him into the house was no easy task.

     Tim managed to get him into the living room with a great deal of effort, and he laid him onto the couch. He sat for a second, debating what to do. He could call the police. But what would they do to him? Send him off to some lab, and make him run in circles so that they could study him? Tim couldn’t have that. His mind set, he stood and quickly looked up what to do with a person who has burns.  
A few minutes later he was laying a damp sheet across his chest and arms. Tim sat on the floor next to the person, thinking. He has to be an alien. He doesn’t even have five fingers. His phone rang from the kitchen, and he stood to answer it.  
     “Hello?” Tim ran a hand through his hair, pulling his bun out.  
     “Hey!Was that explosion from you? I saw some smoke in your direction. Is everything alright over there?” His neighbor’s voice was loud from the speaker, and Tim held it a bit away from his ear.  
     “Yeah, everything’s fine. My grill exploded.”  
     “Wow. You ok?”  
     “Yes. I’ve gotta clean things up, but it’s ok, I’m not hurt or anything. Thank you for calling, though. I have to go, I’ll talk to you later. Bye!”

     Tim set the phone down and rubbed his eyes. This was not the kind of Thanksgiving he thought he was going to have.

 

* * *

     The person woke with a yell later in the evening and Tim jumped, his fingers smashing into his keyboard. He rushed over to him and tried gently pushing him back down, but the alien grabbed onto Tim, who froze. Wide, black eyes were staring at him.  
     “Y-You need to lie down,” Tim told him, his words falling out of his mouth.  
     “Where am I? What planet is this? What year is it?” The stranger’s grip on Tim tightened.  
     “Woah, slow down! You’re badly injured, you need to take it easy. Can you tell me your name?”  
     “Where is my pod?”  
     Tim glared at him. “Fine, I’ll just call you Blue. Lay down and I might tell you.”  
     Blue complied, his breathing heavy. He winced. “There’s a medkit in the panel next to the door in my pod. Bring it to me.”  
     Tim nodded. “If you promise to stay here and not move.”  
     Blue closed his eyes and Tim took that as a yes. He stood and jogged through the kitchen and out the back door, making his way to the pod. The orb had stopped smoking, but Tim was still cautious as he took a step inside. There was one chair, next to a control panel, which Tim assumed was where Blue was when the pod crashed. The worst of the damage was there, and a shiny golden liquid coated the edge of the panel and some of the floor. He turned to look for the panel and found it already open, and a smooth container sat inside. Tim grabbed it and brought it back inside to Blue, who sat up despite Tim’s protests. He took the container from Tim and pulled out a small, clear vial. He removed the sheet and sprayed the contents of the vial onto his wounds. Tim watched, amazed, as Blue’s skin healed itself before his eyes. The alien winced, and promptly passed out.  
     Tim blinked. He sighed and moved Blue so that he was laying down again and covered him with one of the couch blankets. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it back up into a bun. Oh boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Tim's blog:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/timmalova


End file.
